


【翻譯】既非開始亦非結束 It's Either the Beginning or the Ending

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Nightmares, Watching bad movies, confession of feelings, showers together, soft conversations, taking care of someone you love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 惡魔梅林不聽伊格西的話硬要看殭屍電影，他們倆之間的一切改變了。





	【翻譯】既非開始亦非結束 It's Either the Beginning or the Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Either the Beginning or the Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072854) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

伊格西很開心，又有些失落。梅林不在家。他整個晚上都不會回來。他擁有他的惡魔幾乎兩年了，那當中他們大概只有三晚沒待在一塊，畢竟他們已經成為很好的朋友了。但他今晚要待哈利那，因為哈利想要搞明白自己對帕西佛的感情。

伊格西想要坦白說出梅林或許不是梳理感情的最好選擇，畢竟那傢伙都還沒能搞定自己對伊格西的感覺，但他還是讓他離開去參加他的惡魔抱怨愛上人類之夜。

這並不是說梅林愛他了。像是哈利愛帕西佛那樣的愛他。他們是柏拉圖式的，家人的愛，伊格西與梅林。兄弟。這就是他們了，兄弟。就像他與傑莫。

但不是。

操，他可以有那麼多自己的時間，不去想自己與梅林之間是什麼。梅林為這房子帶回來鮮花，說什麼它們讓他想到伊格西。外帶之夜還有蠟燭。伊格西前往該死的教堂義賣去找那些Mills and Boon的舊書，給梅林想要的系列湊整套。坦白說教堂們想要引誘他的那些香味和呼喊他的方式挺煩人的。還有一次那天殺的彩繪玻璃居然對他微笑，他想那應該是米迦勒。他對他比了中指。不了謝謝，他跟自己的惡魔過得很快樂，天使們顯然都是操他的弱智，如果他們在擁有哈利與梅林時不知道自己擁有著什麼的話。

這些代表了他們比兄弟、比室友，或是比其他的不管什麼要更多。

他們看著彼此的方式就像他們不只那樣。伊格西知道自己看著梅林的模樣，就像梅林是一切。

因為他是。

但伊格西今天真正的靠著自己為一個客人量測尺寸了，因想要完全做對而筋疲力盡。當然了那人是帕西佛，而他們早就有他的資料了，但仍然，這是讓這工作成為職業的一大步，那麼的嚇人。他抓起一瓶啤酒，決定要看部梅林在家時不能看的那種電影。那些有著一點血與驚悚元素的。

這是最令人困惑的部分了－地獄的首席虐待者怎麼會這麼容易受驚嚇。

他翻著網飛的片單，好掙扎。是要看活人甡吃呢，還是傲慢與偏見與殭屍。不過梅林最近又開始沈迷歷史愛情小說了，伊格西不會對身穿馬褲的男人有什麼抱怨的。

他決定了自己需要爆米花，於是他起身去準備。剛把爆米花放進碗裡時他聽見前門打開的聲音。「嗨呀？」他大喊。

「哈利是白痴。」

「啊，」伊格西早該想到的。「有多糟？」

「今晚本是要討論因為他的第二外型，因為他為了留在這上頭需要做的那些事，他永遠不能接近帕西佛。這對他不公平，如果他每隔一陣子就需要披上徹底不同的外皮去操別的男人。」

「只靠跟帕西佛的性愛會不夠嗎？」伊格西看過帕西佛看著哈利的方式－那男人想要將那惡魔生吞活剝。

「很顯然那可能會腐敗他？我不知道，哈利進入徹底的哈利模式，不管什麼時候我提供建議，他就回說還能有更好的建議，說我只是沒有當作自己的事在思考。我完全不知道他在氣什麼，我就離開了。」

伊格西覺得自己知道哈利在氣什麼。哈利大概是受夠了伊格西整天說著他們倆在一起時梅林有多好。「他對你很壞嗎寶貝？」梅林只有那麼一點點在嘟嘴。

「爛人，」梅林說。「我只是想要幫忙。他應該要快樂的。帕西佛能讓他快樂。我讀了那麼多跟他們一樣的愛情小說。嗯性愛惡魔的部分不一樣，雖然很多的確是在隱喻性愛惡魔。像是那本－」

「專心，」伊格西輕聲說。

「他們只需要閉嘴，然後告訴彼此自己愛上對方，想要做所有從此過著幸福快樂的生活的事就好啦！」梅林怒吼。「他們為什麼還沒幸福快樂？」

伊格西抱住他。「因為有時候當一個惡魔與一名人類相愛時事情真的會他媽的複雜。」

「那太蠢了。」

「是啊，」伊格西同意。「但他們會成功的。」

「他的老二毀滅了亞歷山大圖書館，他應該要能夠告訴一名溫文儒雅的好心腸的猶太人律師他愛他。」

「關於那個寶貝，亞歷山大圖書館不是像我們想的那樣燒掉的。我做了一些研究然後－」

「噓～～～我知道，我們都知道，但他真的非常以那件事為傲。而且我是說他操了那個男人，把那念頭放進他的腦袋中，讓那王朝開始傾覆。而且他的老二是真的造成了法國大革命。」

「那個我信。」伊格西說。他收緊抱住梅林的雙手。「但你想要我罵罵哈利嗎？為了他那麼爛？他不該對我的惡魔那麼爛的。」

「明天我會把他最喜歡的那捲皮尺藏起來。」伊格西在梅林的笑容下融化了一些。「現在，我要來看電影了。」

「我跟你一起看。」

「不行，寶貝，這部是傲慢與偏見與－」

「太棒了！雖然不是我最喜歡的勸導(Persuasion)，但我還是可以看點達西與莉茲(Lizzie)。是哪個版本？」梅林已經開始往客廳走去。

操。狗屎蛋的操。

「梅林，不要按播放！」伊格西趕了過去，但他已經讓影片開始播放了。「梅林，寶貝，這部電影你不能看。」

「你是要看色情片版本的嗎？你通常是用我的Macbook看，還忘記刪除你的瀏覽紀錄，」梅林看向電視。「我有興趣，雖然那馬褲或許不是那麼歷史考究上的正確。」

「我的Macbook，還有不是，你這混蛋，我才沒有要用大電視看黃片。」

「傲慢與偏見與殭屍？」梅林看向伊格西。「我不知道這個版本。」

「殭屍，寶貝。拜託，我們來玩Fifa吧。或是看富家窮路(Schitt’s Creek)，你喜歡派翠克與大衛。」

「不，不，我看過每一個版本的傲慢與偏見，我也想要看這版。」

「梅林，這會有打鬥與鮮血，還有操他的殭屍。」

梅林一臉驚恐。「那裡頭會有殭屍操誰？」

「不，我只是說。看，海洋奇緣如何(Moana)？」

「我不喜歡那部，他們把上帝從美麗的火變成小花小草。」

「梅林，我命令你不准看這部電影！」噢，或許不該這麼說的。「我只是說－」

「你，一介人類，要命令我，從這宇宙所誕生的最強生物之一，不準看一部九十分鐘長的電影？」梅林的翅膀遮蔽住牆面，整個人看起來填滿了房內所有空間。「你膽敢？」

「你知道嗎，是的我就他媽的敢。你不會喜歡這部電影的，而如果你要跟我一起看，好啊，那我不管你了，你可以自己一個人承受那將如何搞翻你。別跟我來狗屎的邪惡惡魔這套，梅林。」伊格西叉起雙臂怒瞪著他：「不要跟我一起看這部電影。」

「我要看。」

「隨便。」

「隨便。」

「你想吃爆米花的話你自己去弄。」伊格西把碗拉向自己，大力地嚼碎它們。他們看著電影，伊格西無視了梅林不安的扭動，還有遮住眼睛的方式。他活該，如果他肯聽伊格西的話，他們原本可以有個美好的夜晚的。但不，他偏要渾身是刺的回到家，因為哈利，然後做出愚蠢的決定，那麼現在他就自作自受吧。噢，但這開始有點血腥了，不是那種徹底的恐怖電影的殭屍式血腥但仍然，梅林的心情會變得很差的。「要不我們－」

「不，我要把這片看完，看看這差強人意的莉茲與糟糕的達西要怎麼在一起。這部裡唯一演得比較好的只有柯林斯先生，事實上演的挺好。」

「馬特史密斯(Matt Smith)從不搞砸，」伊格西同意。他在沙發裡稍稍移動，把腳踝靠上梅林的。到了電影的最後，兩人都沈默不語。「好吧，這部電影爛透了。」

「沒錯。晚安，伊格西。」

伊格西等著，等到聽見洗澡水打開的聲音。他拿起手機，撥出哈利的號碼時幾乎把螢幕戳爆。「我對你很生氣，」哈利接起電話時他說。

「我做了什麼？」哈利聽起來幾乎是平靜的，但伊格西了解他，知道那裡頭藏著些什麼。

「你讓梅林回家，低落地，然後我沒辦法阻止他看殭屍電影。」

「狗屎，」哈利呻吟。「我很抱歉，伊格西。我明天會向他道歉的。就只是這一切都那麼令人困惑，與帕西佛的這個情況。」

伊格西受夠了。「不，這操他的才不。你他媽的愛那個美妙又善良的男人，而你需要告訴他。因為他也愛你。你們倆需要一個正式的約會，而不是他又來買他不需要的襯衫時給你帶咖啡，就只是為了見你。承認你愛他，然後搞定你那狗屎破事。」

「你有資格說我？」

「我們現在沒有要處理我的部分，一次處理他媽的一件破事。而且我們其實是在處理兩件。你那顆愚蠢的心，還有**梅林看了一部驚悚片**。那對我來說最優先，因為我愛你哈利，但那比不上我對他的感覺。」伊格西嘆氣。「哈利，就約帕西佛出去吧。」

「我不能。」

「一個真正的理由，哈利，真正的，為什麼你不能，又或是我直接掛了你的電話去處理我的惡魔。」

「因為如果他傷害我，那會摧毀我的。用著切斯特永遠辦不到的方式。」哈利的話語中混雜了啜泣。「當時我完全錯判了情況，如果現在我錯判了情況？」

「噢，」踱步著的伊格西跌坐進沙發。為什麼他們從沒想到這一點？「哈利，他們兩人非常不同。」

「我知道，我知道。」

「但你被可怕的虐待了幾十年，現在你不時的會想起那些？你的大腦與你的心全被那些搞糊塗了？」伊格西希望自己能抱抱哈利。「你需要我們過去嗎？」

「不了，梅林將會是一團糟，現在讓他再次離開房子是不對的。我真的非常非常喜歡他，伊格西。」

「你知道的，我要你想想切斯特與帕西佛間有個關鍵的不同，好嗎？」

「是什麼？」

「操他的所有一切。」伊格西享受了一下哈利的哧鼻聲。「切斯特監禁你虐待你，並無視你，哈利。我了解人類，相信我，帕西佛與其完全相反。」伊格西無法相信自己要那麼說，但他的惡魔們需要那麼多的照顧。「好吧，聽著，你約他出去，我會以監護人的身份跟著去。」

「你才沒要那麼做。」

「是嘛，我有要。就只是確保一切無誤，並且都合乎猶太教規之類的。」

「那太荒謬了。」

「但那會讓你對那可能的約會感覺好一些？」伊格西等著，洗澡水聲還沒停下。

「會。」

「那麼好。現在，你帶著一杯葡萄酒酒好好地去泡著澡，再拍部好看的自慰片，然後睡個好覺。」

「遵命，老媽。」

「晚安，哈利。」伊格西掛斷電話，洗澡水仍持續著。哇，狗屎。他拖著腳步走上樓。「梅林？」

「我沒事，」梅林回答。洗澡水被關掉了。「真的，我只是在不高興主角之間缺少化學反應。」

「你確定？」

「當然，不然還能是什麼？」

「梅林？」

「謝謝你伊格西，晚安。」

事情比他預期中還要糟，但現在梅林也不可能願意讓他做什麼。「我要帶JB去最後一趟散步。」

「祝好玩！」

沒錯，那聽起來太過振奮了。「你讀點Courtney Milan的書再睡如何？」伊格西提議道，但門的另一端沒有回應。操，今晚將會是場史詩級的災難。他帶JB出去散步，但沒有逗留。當他回到家時，屋內一片寂靜，只有廚房裡的燈亮著。「梅林？」他柔聲喊道，但沒有回應。

他快速地洗了個冷水澡，讓自己清醒起來，然後給自己煮了咖啡。他從沒有像今天一樣在十點過後攝取咖啡因，但他需要保持清醒。他喝著咖啡，玩著Fifa，每一次他的頭開始垂下時他逼迫自己清醒。他甚至做了開合跳。這些日子裡伊格西總睡得太死，安穩於梅林與他同處一個屋簷下。他失去了只要聽見一點聲音就驚醒好躲開迪恩的拳頭的能力。當梅林需要他時他會沒聽見的，如果他睡著了。

一點了，但是操的伊格西已經安穩於正常作息，不像以前一點時他才剛準備好要出門。他未來好幾天將都嚐到這個代價。然後他聽到了第一聲含糊不清的聲響，一道壓抑的喊叫，他立刻跑了起來。伊格西兩步併做一步地爬上樓，省掉了敲門。「梅林，寶貝，我在這。」

梅林坐直在床上，顫抖著。伊格西跑過去將床頭燈打開，中途撞倒了一疊愛情小說。枕頭與床單全都已濕透。梅林整個人已濕透。「我在工作中做過更糟的，」最後他好不容易開口。

伊格西跪到他之前，捧住那佈滿汗水的臉。「這不是工作，寶貝，這裡是你的家。這不是......你正在度假記得嗎？你沒有在要求一名會計於假期途中報稅，或是要求一名外科醫生在她躺在沙灘上喝著第四杯邁泰(mai tai)時動手術。你正在公休中，現在不想要看見血與內臟沒關係的。你可以繼續堅持著從此幸福快樂的生活，梅林。沒人要求你想要更多那些東西。」

「我只是一直看見電影裡的那些畫面，想起老家，我不想要這裡有那些。」梅林閉上眼睛，但立刻又把它們睜開。「你想要知道我對殺了他老婆與弟弟以為他們偷情但他們其實只是在計畫一個驚喜生日派對的哈文斯先生做了什麼嗎？」

「不，寶貝，我不想。」

「我沒辦法停下來伊格西。我一直看見......一切。」他的眼睛變得漆黑，雙角的輪廓顯現。「我為什麼要這麼努力抗拒它？我在這上頭所做的一切都是場鬧劇。只是一場戲。我應該－」

「不，不管你打算要說什麼都是個不。你該做的就只有去洗個澡，因為這堆汗。」

「移動這副外型的腿好困難。你知道是誰創造惡夢的嗎？」

「研發部門的某人，要我猜的話。」伊格西幫著梅林站起來，幾乎扛著他進到了浴室。

「不，是拉斐爾，」梅林說。伊格西讓他靠坐在洗手檯邊上，然後打開蓮蓬頭的水調至微溫。「因為如果人類做了惡夢，他們醒來時就會向上帝祈求保他們平安。他就是個狗娘婊子養的。」梅林大笑。「我們創造了夢，快樂的那些。人們所願意做的？只為了那些碰觸不到的念頭？他們為了那些他們稱作夢想的東西可以走得有多麽遠？那讓我們維持了許多世代。」

伊格西開始脫去自己的衣服，當他脫光之後，他跪到地上脫下梅林睡覺穿的那條棉褲。他那麼地靠近梅林的老二，但沒怎麼在意。「來吧，寶貝。」他扶著梅林進到蓮蓬頭底下。他拿起一條毛巾，往上頭塗抹肥皂。他低語般輕柔地清洗著梅林。持續著手上動作的同時伊格西唱著迪士尼的歌曲，快樂的，甜美的。當他看見那些緊張開始從梅林身上退去時他將水的溫度調高了一些，他的眼睛變回普通的渦旋，雙角的輪廓消失。

「人們會因為很多不同的原因迷失，好嗎？我原本會是個罪犯，但現在我是個裁縫學徒。我曾經熱愛惹禍打架，但現在，我害怕弄傷我的雙手而無法工作。我可以喜歡爛透的動作片，但同時喜歡奧黛麗赫本。」

「那不一樣。你沒有穿著一條人類的外皮，你是由天堂和地獄之間的原子所創造。」

「不，我是由李與蜜雪兒安文的DNA共同組成，」伊格西說。他抬頭看向梅林。「但我每一天都在做選擇。我們所做的選擇讓我們是人類，對吧？那塑造了我們的世界、我們的靈魂？」梅林點頭。「你知道我每一天都看見了什麼嗎？你也在做決定。看起來他媽的非常人類，寶貝，做出那些明知道會傷害自己的選擇。」

「你想看那部。那有傲慢與偏見。我以為沒問題的，然後我們都發脾氣了，然後我想好哇，可以的。結果那不可以。」梅林閉上眼睛，讓水沖過他的臉。

「來吧，寶貝，」伊格西把水關上，將兩人都擦乾。梅林朝他微笑後開始往自己房間方向走去。「不，那些床單都濕透了，而且你知道你會變得一團糟。去我的床吧，我先去把你的床單拆掉。」

「我可以睡沙發。」

「我一整個晚上沒睡，現在我很累了，梅林。他媽的到我的床上去，好讓我能抱著你確定你沒再做另一個惡夢。」伊格西怒瞪著他，手指比著自己的房間。兩人站在那，全裸的，直視著彼此雙眼。

「我爬進你的床，會改變一些事情的，」梅林說。

「那麼或許是時候改變了，」伊格西回答。他走進梅林房間拆掉床單被套，把它們扔在椅子上，它們可以等明天再處理。他回到自己房間，梅林躺在他的床裡。「你想穿什麼睡嗎？」梅林搖搖頭表示不用。

伊格西聳聳肩後爬進床裡，全裸地，就跟梅林一樣。他們分開一點距離躺著，望著彼此。「那是一部爛片，」伊格西開口。

「它是，」梅林同意。「因為這樣那樣的原因。」他看著伊格西，伊格西等待著。他知道梅林要說些什麼重要的，又或是問些什麼幾乎不可能回答的。當他準備那麼做時，他的雙眼之間總是會有那些線條。「如果這一切，這所有一切就只是我假造出來的？如果我只是一片虛無，又或是人們尖叫時地上的那堆內臟？」

「梅林，」伊格西深吸了口氣：「這是操他的在看過一部爛片後的半夜兩點話題，我現在太累了無法對付那坨狗屎。」

「可是－」

「你愛黛西嗎？」

「我不是－」

「你他媽的愛黛西嗎？」伊格西低吼。

「非常地，」梅林低聲說。

「你愛哈利嗎？」

「我對他的感覺......愛是其中一項組成。」

「是啊，打賭你們倆就是一團複雜感情的大球。但那是永恆，讓我無比驚嘆，寶貝。你愛JB嗎？」

「他吃掉我襪子時不愛，」梅林回答，臉上掛著真心的微笑。

「你擁有朋友，擁有生活，擁有喜好，擁有歡樂。梅林，你很古怪，又那麼常說出那些詭異的事，而且沒錯，你是個惡魔，但你擁有心與喜悅與靈魂，就算運作的方式是有些不同。你他媽的那麼完整，不管你的皮膚顯現的是什麼，瞭嗎？」伊格西握住梅林的手。「別貶低你自己。也別再看裡頭有劍的電影了。」

「埃羅爾弗林(Errol Flynn)。他挺好看的，當我處理他時他總是很有禮貌。」

「等等，為什麼埃羅爾弗林會落到你的部門裡？」

「你有聽過那句話嗎？弗林般一桿進洞(In like Flynn)？」

「好像有，從鄰居裡的一個老傢伙那聽過？」伊格西隱約有印象。

「那是源自於他與女人之間的交往。那當中的一些女人不一定成年。」

「噁。」

「的確。但他的海賊布拉德(Captain Blood)挺不錯的。」

「好吧，三十到四十年代英國佬演的有劍的電影重新加回可接受清單。明天晚上想看瘋狂亞洲富豪(Crazy Rich Asians)嗎？」

「噢要，拜託，」梅林對那提議感到很開心，那讓伊格西也很開心。沈默在房間裡蔓延開來，他們就只是看著彼此。「你一直醒著預防我做惡夢？」

「或許，」伊格西回答。

「伊格西，為什麼你不問我對你是什麼感覺？」

伊格西閉上眼睛：「因為我認為我知道答案。」

「你知道？」

伊格西往他蹭近，直到兩人的胸口碰到一塊，直到梅林的雙臂環抱住自己：「我知道。」

「怎麼知道的？」

「因為我知道我自己是怎麼看著你的，知道當我看著你時我想著些什麼。而有時候，從鏡子裡，從店裡櫥窗的玻璃上，你用著相同的方式看著我。那表情代表了一個非常特定的事實。」伊格西親吻梅林的胸口。「梅林？」

「嗯？」

「你的心也是由天堂和地獄之間的原子組成的嗎？」

「不，是以你製成的。」

他們倆沈默了一會。「你這是情感上的意思對吧？不是那種驚悚的，你用從我身上偷走的血或皮膚長成一顆心臟對吧？」

床面跟著梅林的大笑震動著，他最後一點的擔憂與懼怕皆已消退。「是情感上的意思，」梅林保證道。

「好吧，那麼，我的心也是由你組成。」

伊格西再一次親吻那胸口。「你在想什麼？」過了一會後他問。他已精疲力盡，但睡不著。

「在想如果我搬進來這裡，我們能把我的房間改成第二間圖書室。想想看我能放進多少書！」

伊格西哼了一聲，然後咯咯笑了起來。他翻身滾到梅林身上，用枕頭揍他。「你已經有一整房間的書了，房子裡到處也都是！」

梅林輕易地奪走那枕頭，伊格西任由他把他們倆翻身，換他壓在上方。「我要怎麼做才能得到額外的一間書房？」

「至少一千個吻，」伊格西宣告。梅林的臉不可思議的近。他能看見他的眼睛在移動，它們完美的缺少的那部分人類特徵。

「那麼我最好現在就開始，」梅林傾身，他的唇刷過伊格西的。

伊格西微笑著撐起身吻上去，知道梅林會持續無誤地數著。他思考著在他們出發去尋找更多的書櫃前要需要多少時間。不過很快地他不再思考，因為第二個到第七個之間的吻實在太令人分心了。

  
  



End file.
